Inquire
by BurtonWannaBe
Summary: A oneshot involving Tezuka and my OC. Her violet eyes fixated on him again. Every time he looked at her she quickly looked away. What was wrong with her and why was she constantly blushing? Tezuka couldn't help but wonder what she was doing and why he seemed to like the attention. But does he really want to know the reason why she's acting so strange? Better than summary, I swear.


_**AN:** So, this is just one of my (hopefully) many stories involving this pair (My Oc Hikari and Tezuka). I had a multi chapter story halfway finished but decided I didn't like most of what I had written. So I decided to rewrite it but I don't think I'll have it done anytime soon. I also have a few ideas for the OCs I have for the other regulars. Maybe one day I'll have all those stories posted. Anyway hope you enjoy this little story._

_If you want to see a quick pic and bio info on Hikari I have posed a link on my page. Please check it out._

**Inquiry**

She was staring at him again. He knew she was staring at him and it bothered him. The damn girl had been staring at him all day. Sure he was used to being stared at by females, being a star athlete got him that attention. He was even used to having men stare at him, for whatever reason they had aside from learning his tennis form. But he was not used to _Hikari Ame _staring at _him_.

Something was up.

He glanced over at her nearly meeting her eyes before she blushed and looked back at the chalkboard. His ever present frown increased as he looked at her. Now, looking at her was something he liked to do but never allowed himself to fully indulge in it. After all he _was_ the stoic, strict, emotionless captain of the famed Seigaku tennis team. Getting caught staring at _her_ was not something he needed to risk. No matter how hard he found it.

The girl to his left was beautiful after all. She had long dark blond hair cascading down to the middle of her back, the ends died blue this month for the tournament next week. Her skin was sun kissed due to her amount of time spent in the sun. The eyes that seemed fixated on him the past few days were a deep violet and passion filled while her enticing mouth was ever expressive of her emotions. The body that housed these amazing features was one of perfection, for a seventeen year old anyways. Because of her activates she kept a fit and toned body but was not without the luscious curves that many women desired. Too bad she chose to hide her figure under her choice of male clothing, such as the boys' uniform she currently wore (under special permission from the dean).

Constantly Tezuka found himself wanting to rip the buttons off her uniform jacket just so she'd have to go without.

Blinking and releasing a quiet sigh he looked back at the teacher and pushed his thoughts away, slowly counting down from thirty. Sure enough, once he hit zero he felt her gaze on him again. Why did she keep staring at him? Truth be told, he didn't mind but it was not like her. This time he turned faster, catching her eyes and holding them.

"What?" he whispered, eyebrow raised.

She blushed and shook her head. "Nothing." She mumbled back and returned to staring at the teacher, her face glowing.

"Ame," he practically growled but she didn't look back at him. She didn't look at him for the remainder of the class, which he was thankful for and slightly annoyed about. Something was on her mind and, if it got her to stop acting strange, he was going to figure it out.

"Twenty cool down lap." Tezuka called to his team, signaling the end of practice. His watchful gaze followed his teammates as the jogged out the laps. Once again he felt her gaze on him as she mixed with the regulars, keeping up with Eiji today. He saw the hyperactive boy talking but noticed she wasn't paying attention. He looked at her fully, causing her to blush and look down while picking up her speed.

This whole thing was confusing him. He closed his eyes, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

"Kari-chan!" Eiji called, warning in his voice.

This had Tezuka opening his eyes and turning to the oncoming joggers in time to see the girl team member lift her head in confusion and crash right into him. She squeaked as they fell, both too surprised to stop their fall. They landed with a thump and…in the most embarrassing position ever.

Tezuka's eye widened when he felt something soft against his lips and he met the equally shocked wide eyes of the girl who'd landed on top of him. They blinked at each other before she quickly pushed back, once again glowing. Lucky for him, Tezuka could hold back his blush of embarrassment.

"G-gomen." Kari said hastily. "I-I wasn't paying attention."

"Hn." It was all he could come up with. His brain was still focused on the feel of her lips against his and her body pressed into his. Well, that and the fact that he felt the majority of his blood leave his head to rush south. Quickly, but not too quickly, he sat up and strategically shifted his jacket so as to cover the effect she'd had on him. Then he looked over to the still kneeling girl, only to see her frowning at him, head tilted slightly in a very seductive pose. He nearly felt his face heat up at her image.

Then he realized she was staring at him with those questioning eyes again. "What?" This time he demanded her answer.

"N-nothing." She stuttered, looking away from him.

That annoyed him even more. "Ame, you've been staring at me for the past three days. Tell me why?" That was an order from her captain and they both knew she couldn't disobey. Vaguely he saw the other regulars approaching them but quickly focused on her shinning eyes when she looked at him.

"I was-"

"Are you guys alright?" Eiji cut her off, bouncing up to them.

"Yeah." Tezuka replied and stood up, offering Kari his hand. "You what, Ame?" He easily ignored the others that stopped near them, wondering what was going on.

"I…I was just wondering…" she trailed off, eyes looking at the others.

Tezuka growled softly and crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Wondering what?"

Kari recognized the annoyed tone he was using and immediately went on the defensive, her hands going to her hips as she stared him down and asked what had been on her mind. "Are you gay?"

_That_ had everyone shocked, especially the captain, who's face shoed his shock. Was…was he…gay? She'd just asked him if _he_ was gay.

"What?" He gaped at her, hearing the collective intake of breath from the team.

"It's just a rumor I heard." She said with a flippant wave of her hand. "And from what I've noticed it could be true. I mean you ignore every girl around you and never-"

"No." He cut her off, unable to believe _she_ had just asked him that.

"It's okay if you are, though." Kari continued with a smile. "There are-"

"No." He said harsher this time, silently pleading her to stop. How could she even think that?

"It's nothing to be ashamed of if you-"

"I'm not!" Again he cut her off, hoping she'd shut up or someone would shot him. He could see, out of the corner of his eye his teammates looking skeptically at each other. Now look what she'd started.

Now she was annoyed and was narrowing her eyes at him as she poked him in the chest. "Look, I was just curious given the fact that there is a lot of evidence to back up-"

This time he did the only thing he could think of to shut her up and put that rumor to rest. He snatched her hand and pulled her close. Lowering his face he spoke in an authoritative yet seductive voice. "I. Am. Not. Gay." And to prove it he kissed her.

Right in front of his team, on the courts, he kissed the female member that had been haunting him since she'd arrived. And it wasn't just a simple touching of lips. No, when his lips touched hers she gasped and he immediately thrust his tongue into her warm, sweet mouth. Her body froze at his action before slowly melting into his arms.

His eyes closed in bliss at the taste of her, his free hand lifting to grab her hip and pull her even closer. Her arms gripped his shoulders as he thrust his tongue into her mouth again, seeking out hers and leading it into a little dance. She tasted of the apple she'd had for lunch and the bubble gum she like to chew during practice. There was also an underlining taste, that was quickly overpowering the others, that he knew was the pure taste of the young woman he was kissing.

The fingers on his shoulder gripped him harder as she eagerly kissed him back, fighting her need for air. Too bad his lungs also began to burn for oxygen. So, after a quick reminder to himself _why_ he'd just kissed the girl, he pulled her even closer so that she was flush against him and able to feel the 'evidence' to back up his statement. She gasped and, after one last taste and suck on her lower lip, he pulled back.

It took all his self-control to push aside the desire to kiss her again and keep his face once again blank. Didn't help that she was look up at him with half-masted, desire filled eyes and a blush spread across her cheeks. Waiting until after she'd blinked some of her daze away and was able to process the look in his eyes, he turned on his heels and walked away, knowing he didn't have to say anything.

Kari stared after him in utter shock. Did Tezuka-boucho actually just…_kiss her_? And had he… No! No way! There was no way he'd…her cheeks turned pink at the thought.

"Damn." A long whistle accompanied the word, slightly drawing the young woman out of her thoughts. "That…was _very_ unexpected."

"Only about a four point three percent chance that he would have done that, Momo." Inu supplied, scribbling something down in his ever present notebook.

"Doesn't matter, after a kiss like _that,_ it proves those rumors wrong." Eiji bounced up to Kari's side. "I mean, look how flushed our little Hime is."

"I don't believe it." Momo huffed. "It could have been an act."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma shook his head with a smirk. He knew the truth.

Fuji chuckled at the power player. "Well, there's only one person who could tell it that kiss was real or not." He place a hand on Kari's shoulder, causing her to look at him with unfocused eyes. "So, the verdicts up to you, Kari-san."

"Huh?" She blinked at the tensai.

"Is Tezuka-buchō gay?" Eiji asked, jumping into her vision.

'_Tezuka…gay?'_ Her dazed brain tried to process the question.

"That kiss look convincing enough. After it, would you call Tezuka gay?" Fuji asked, a knowing smile on his face.

'_Would I call Tezuka gay…after that kiss?'_ She rephrased the question, replaying the way it felt to have her captain's soft lips pressed into hers, his tongue in her mouth, and his-

"No." She shook her head and blinked some more, blushing darker. "After that…kiss, no, Tezuka is definitely not gay."

"Ha! Told you Momo-chan, pay up." Eiji laughed, pouncing on the other man.

"Damnit." Momo grumbled as he dug his hand into his pocket. "You sure he couldn't have been faking it?" He turned hopeful eyes to the blonde girl.

Kari was currently starring in the direction the subject of their conversation had just disappeared in. She blinked again and shook her head. "Nope, positive. Excuse me." Without another word she turned from the confused teens and headed in the direction of the locker rooms.

The group just stared at her with frowns and confused looks. Well, most of them did. Fuji was doing his best to hold in his amusement while Ryoma had his smirk hidden by the bill of his cap.

"Um, I don't think it was a good idea to have Hikari-san…_prove_ that rumor false." Oishi said with a worried frown as the group stared after her.

"Oh, I think it was a great idea." Fuji said with a chuckle. "We just proved two things with this test."

"B-but, what if Kari-san was offended? I mean, she didn't say her usual good-byes." Taka pointed out.

That had Fuji laughing while the others looked at him like he was crazy. "She's perfectly fine, just…dazed. After all, _Tezuka-buchō_ just _kissed her_."

The others nodded. None of them had expected that.

"So the kiss just threw her off." Eiji said with a definite nod. "Poor, Kari-hime. She's probably worried our captain will hate her know."

That had Fuji smiling even wider as he cracked his eyes open to stare in the direction the two had walked in. "I think Tezuka hating her is the furthest thing from her mind."

"Why do you say that, Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Judging by her face, she was more concerned with our captain's…_little reaction_ to their kiss." That had him laughing again as he walked away from the group.

"That guy is just plain odd." Momo said while the others murmured in agreement. "What did he even mean by Tezuka's 'little reaction?'"

Inu frowned and started writing in his book while Taka and Oishi shrugged. Eiji scratched his head as he tried to understand. Kaidoh and Ryoma looked at each other and couldn't help but grin at their teammates' confusion. How could they not get it? They were in high school!

"Mada mada dane, senpai." Ryoma chuckled, hefting his back on his shoulder.

"What'd ya say, Ochibi?" Momo glared at the youngest member.

"Like you know what Fuji meant." Eiji shot back with a huff.

That had Ryoma laughing quietly while Kaidoh hissed in amusement.

"Oh, so you think this is funny too, mamushi?" Momo growled at the viper.

"Just think about it, porcupine. It's not that…_hard_." Kaidoh hissed with a smirk before walking off, catching sight of his girlfriend heading towards them. Ryoma couldn't help but laugh again at the word usage the viper had used as he followed his senpai to meet his own girl.

The remainder of the regulars stared after the two players, confused by their words. They watched as Ryoma kissed Sakuno, gripping her hip to pull her closer. They stared as Kaidoh leaned down to whisper something into Tomoka's ear that had her turning pink in the cheeks. When she pulled back and visibly looked down his body something seemed to clink in the other's heads. As the two couples walked off the remaining four looked at each other in shock, none of them able to say a word due to their surprise.

**_So, what'd ya think? Let me know please._**


End file.
